A destruction system may be used for destroying explosive objects such as e.g. ammunition, propellants or explosives, including for example old unusable or unwanted ammunition. Such a system must be robust in order to withstand the high powers of possible unwanted detonating explosives.
An example of a destruction system is disclosed in EP0898693 where munitions are loaded in a chamber through a combined inlet/outlet. The chamber is emptied after use by rotating the chamber through 180°. A similar system is disclosed in WO96/12157.
Loading of munitions into the detonation chamber is an important part of a system for a destruction process. It is desirable to enable a user-friendly and safe way to load munitions into the chamber, and also a simple way to unload destroyed munitions out from the chamber once the destruction process has been completed. Even though the above mentioned prior art shows very useful solutions for loading and unloading of objects, it would still be desirable to even further optimize a destruction system with a dedicated, user friendly loading and unloading solution.